


wish fulfillment

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Maid Kink (kinda?), PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Sexual Roleplay, Verbal Humiliation, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Janice Lester wants nothing more than to be a captain. But if this is as close as she can get, it’s pretty good too.





	wish fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Turnabout intruder is an absolutely wack episode but after reading some posts about himbo Kirk the thought of jim getting pegged occurred to me and I thought it’d fit with this pairing.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing pegging so sorry if it's not that great, I just banged this out at 2am and had to post it. enjoy!

Slipping into the character is easy now, familiar. She doesn’t even need to be taller than him or be wearing his clothes. It’s a part of her, effortless as breathing.

“Get on the fucking bed,” Janice commands, and she really _commands_ \- her voice booms across the small bedroom, authoritative and confident. Jim obeys, as always, and obeys so well: he lies down submissively, looking up at her with big doe eyes. “Good boy,” she murmurs, just to hear the hitch in his breath at the term. “You wanna get fucked tonight?”

“Yes, Captain,” Jim breathes, and by his rock hard cock and the tension in his every muscle she knows he means it. He needs this as much as she does, to be relieved of authority and responsibility and that _damned_ respect and adoration he cultivates wherever he goes. Sometimes, the only thing that gets Janice through seeing almost everyone fawn over her amazing boyfriend is the knowledge that he likes being pounded into the mattress and called a dirty slut.

“Then be a _good boy_-” Janice punctuates the term again by letting her hands fall to the cock attached to her strap and stroking- “and _suck your Captain’s dick_.”

Jim scrambles forward on the bed and reaches for the cock, stroking it as Janice sinks down onto the bed to lower her cock to his face. She grasps the base, and she doesn’t even have to ask, Jim just opens his mouth and dives forward. He sucks down the head, bobbing immediately, setting up a good rhythm.

“You must really want it tonight,” Janice comments, digging her hands into his hair. “C’mon, you can take more than that.” She thrusts her hips gently, pushing the cock further into his mouth. “Gotta take it all down your throat, yeoman, or else you’re not getting fucked. You want it, don’t you?”

Jim pushes himself down further on her cock right away, gagging around it. Spit drips from his lips down his chin but he doesn’t stop. “You’re a fucking whore,” Janice laughs, “you’ll do anything I say, won’t you? You’re desperate for my cock to be buried deep in your ass, aren’t you?”

Jim moans around her cock, and Janice pulls his head away. His lips are pink and swollen, his chin glistening with spit. “I asked you a fucking question, yeoman. Answer it.”

“Yes, Captain,” Jim says breathily, “I want your cock in me so fucking bad, please, I want you to fill me up, fuck me-”

“That’s enough,” Janice cuts him off, shoving him back down onto her dick again. “If I wanted you to beg, I’d ask.” She starts to thrust with her hips, holding Jim’s head in place by his hair. “God, you look so good with your mouth all filled up, your pretty pink lips look so good stretched around my cock.” Jim moans again, and pushes himself all the way down. He gags again, chokes, and pulls away, but dives right back in after taking a quick breath. “You’re so good at taking cock,” Janice praises. “Guess that comes with as much practise as you’ve had.” She pulls him off. “Turn around, yeoman.”

Janice gets up off the bed to retrieve the lube, and when she returns she finds Jim on his hands and knees, presenting his ass like he was born to do this, and she has to bite back a moan of her own. The hardest thing is concealing how fucking desperate she is too, how much she just wants to be inside him, break him down to the most raw, deep emotions, how much she needs that power.

Janice kneels on the bed and drips some lube over his asshole, watching as it clenches at the sensation. She coats her fingers in a generous amount and inserts one, sinking it in up to the second knuckle. “God, you’re so fucking tight,” she can’t resist saying. “How are you always so tight even though I stretch your little hole every night?” She inserts another, thrusting gently, slowly opening him up. He moans softly, and she pushes her fingers in further, crooking them and shifting ever so slightly. “You ready yet?” She asks, masking her genuine question with a tone of sarcasm.

“One more. P-please,” Jim huffs out, so she adds another finger. She thrusts in and out, finger-fucking him until he bites out: “Get your dick in me, now.”

“Is that how you talk to your commanding officer, Kirk?” She says, pulling her fingers out. She coats her cock in lube before lining up with his hole. “Maybe I need to teach you a lesson, if you’re going to be a brat.”

“I’m sorry, Captain, please just fuck me-”

“Well, if you insist.” Janice suddenly pushes all the way in, filling Jim’s tight hole and causing him to cry out beneath her.

“Oh fuck!” he yells, and she grins wickedly.

“How does my cock feel in your tight hole, yeoman?” She asks, thrusting her hips slowly.

“So good,” he responds, “oh, god, so fucking good.”

“So fucking good, what?”

“So fucking good, _Captain_.”

“Good boy.” Janice picks up the pace, thrusting faster and faster, until she’s slamming into Jim, who keeps up a constant stream of moans and whines that get her pussy wetter and wetter. Their skin slaps together with every thrust, and the scent of sex fills the air. Janice reaches forward and tangles her fingers into his hair, tugging his head back as her other hand grasps his hip.

“Oh fuck, oh my god, feels so good, Captain, feels so fucking good,” Jim moans, arching his ass and taking the rough thrusts so well. “I’m so close, holy shit-”

“You fucking slut, you’re gonna come already?” Janice asks. She leans over, draping her body over his back, and murmurs in his ear, “I bet I could keep going for as long as I wanted after you came, couldn’t I? You’d take it so well, even though it’d be painful. That’s how much of a little whore for my cock you are, you’d let me fuck you long after you came just because you love it when I’m inside you.”

“Janice, holy fuck,” Jim pants between moans, “Oh my god, I’m gonna-”

“I think I could make you come twice,” Janice continues, “If I just kept fucking you, you’d come over and over again on my cock, because you’re _mine_, yeoman Kirk, mine only to fuck as much as I please and _you love it_.”

“Oh my god, I’m coming,” Jim moans, and he does, hard, probably the hardest Janice has ever seen. He moans long and loud, his head thrown back, mouth open, cheeks flushed and eyes squeezed shut in delight. The sight is divine.

Once he comes down from it, she slips her cock out of him. “Unfortunately, I’m not patient enough for that right now,” she says, as coolly as she can muster. “I need your tongue, yeoman.”

“Gladly,” he pants out, and turns around again. He’s still on his hands and knees, but this time he licks up where the harness of the strap-on parts around her pussy, and her knees almost give out at the instant pleasure that washes through her body. Janice is so far gone already it doesn’t take much, and with a few strokes of Jim’s skilled tongue, she’s coming hard, grinding down onto his face and moaning obscenely. He licks her through her orgasm, trying to taste all of her, and when he finally pulls away his face is glistening.

She pulls him up by his chin for a kiss, and it’s wet and messy but it’s perfect. When she pulls away, he reaches his hands down to undo the harness, and she slaps them away.

“What makes you think we’re done, yeoman?” she snaps, trying not to let a grin peek through her words. “I want to see you come again, this time bouncing on my cock instead of letting me do all the work.”

Jim smiles like the sun coming out on a cloudy day, and reaches down again.


End file.
